Search Engine Operators index networked media content such as websites and/or online videos using a variety of methods. In some cases, new networked media content, such as an online article reporting on current news events, might not be indexed immediately resulting in delayed inclusion in online search results. In other cases, important changes in consumption behavior, audience size and/or audience profile for a networked media content provider, such as a website may have low visibility.
What is needed is a system and method for reporting on changes in networked media content consumption rates and patterns.